It is frequently necessary to connect electronic components, such as semiconductors, semiconductor assemblies, circuit combinations, chips and the like to conductor bus bars. Frequently, connections of this type, especially when involving transfer of substantial currents, are made by welding connecting pins on the electronic components to bus bars or conductors provided in an existing holding structure, for example part of a connection arrangement or bus arrangement within an alternator adapted to be coupled to an automotive engine. The connection of electronic components may be with free-standing conductors or conductors applied to a printed circuit (PC) board, by welding, soldering, or the like. It is also known to provide contacting arrangements by means of separable plug-pin or plug-socket connections.
Electronic components, and particularly structures adapted to be associated with alternators which have openings to provide for cooling air are subject varying environment influences, and particularly to humidity which may include salt air. The connections may corrode, thus detracting both from the mechanical as well as electrical stability. Remnants of fluxes, reacting with humidity, particularly with salt-laden air, affect the connections previously made.